1. Field
The present invention relates to image processing and, more particularly, to systems and methods consistent with smoothing/removing discontinuous ramp in pixel display.
2. Description of Related Information
Image processing environments typically include functionality to create or improve displayed images, such as processing display signals having ramp/step differences of pixel arrangements for smoother display on a monitor. Existing systems for processing display signals sometime include components designed to filter or minimize ramp/step discontinuities. However, existing components, such as low pass filters, cannot provide smoothing when only small (e.g., 1-bit, etc.) differences of ramp/step pixel displacement exist.
Additionally, many sources of noise exist that interfere with the ability of existing systems to adequately smooth pixel ramp/step discontinuities. These systems are unable to remove discontinuities in displayed images that have been affected by such noise, particularly sources of noise that impart random noise onto many if not all of the pixels.
In sum, there is a need for systems and methods that may adequately display images with otherwise problematic pixel display outputs by, for example, smoothing discontinuous ramp or step portions between pixels/frames.